¿Me extrañaste?
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Oh, aquí vuelvo yo con mis maravillosos títulos xD. Deidara espera la llegada de Madara porque... ¿extraña su compañía? Eso puede ser posible. ¿Hará Madara que "su" ojiazul diga la verdad? O mejor... ¿cómo lo hará? *MadaDei* Oneshoot


**Hola :D!!! **Hacía tiempo que no venía a joder y se supone que debería entregar otros fics u_u pero... sniff, sniff T_T.... maldita vagancia, cruel sentimiento que domina mis más profundos y sinceros actos...xD

**Hoy presentamos: ¡¡MadaDei!! **Ojalá sea de su agrado, ya que tenía dudas en publicarlo en pero Anni, mi fiel consejera personal xD, me dijo que lo haga, a propósito... ¡¡¡gran fic el de KakuHidan x3!!!

**Bien, para no aburrirlos más, seguimos con lo necesario:**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, hombre cruel que no desea compartirlos T^T **(Háh, qué poetica estoy xD)**

**Emparejamiento:** Madara X Deidara.

**...···MaDaDeI: ¿Me Extrañaste...?···...**

* * *

Deidara, el rubio y ojiazul integrante de Akatsuki, se encontraba particularmente ese día a punto de perder los nervios y hacer explotar todo lo que tuviera cerca.

¿La razón?

Tobi. Tobi era la jodida razón. Hacía horas que no aparecía, además, se suponía que ese día no tenían misión.

_"¿Pero que estoy pensando? Él es el estúpido líder, uhn_ " –cavilaba el artista, apoyado sobre un árbol del bosque de la aldea cercana. Eso era cierto. "Tobi" era Madara Uchiha, el líder de Akatsuki y el poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan y blablablá, por lo tanto, podía asignarse a sí mismo y a los demás las misiones adecuadas a su tipo de habilidades.

¿Dónde podría estar? Esa mañana, apenas se había despertado luego de una "agitada" noche, descubrió que el moreno no se encontraba a su lado.

Aquello lo había alegrado un poco. Normalmente solía despertar antes que él, y cuando el ojiazul intentaba levantarse para comenzar un día normal como siempre, "él" hacía "algo" para hacerlo desistir y quedarse toda la mañana en la cama junto a él.

Muchas veces odiaba cuando hacía eso. Pero por otro lado, aunque no quisiera decirlo abiertamente… esa mañana le había preocupado un poco no encontrar al ojirojo descansando junto a él, y por si fuera poco, ya hacían más de ocho horas que desconocía su paradero.

Bien. En todo caso, ¿a él que le importaba si su "kohai" no aparecía en todo el día? No era que le "preocupara"…

Pero cuando ya el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, y el baka de su compañero aún no daba señales de vida, allí empezó a inquietarse.

No había querido preguntarle a ningún otro miembro del Akatsuki. Era una cuestión de orgullo, además de que podría saberse la relación de ambos. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si Deidara les preguntaba dónde estaba Tobi, ese molesto enmascarado que siempre trataba de quitárselo de encima mandándolo a volar con una explosión, pero que tantas veces lo había besado, acariciado y todo lo demás y él le había correspondido?

-Joder, Tobi, más te vale que tengas una buena explicación, uhn… -dijo en voz baja y con el ceño fruncido el rubio, aún en el mismo bosque y en el mismo árbol que antes, pues se había pasado la tarde entera esperando la llegada de Madara sin darse cuenta.

-¡Kuso! ¡Cuando aparezca le meteré un C3 en el… -en ese instante, dos fuertes brazos rodearon la delgada cintura del artista y una cálida respiración inundó el oído del joven ojiazul.

-Hola, "sempai"… ¿Me extrañaste? –Madara sonrió con algo de perversión al ver el sutil rosa que estaba comenzando a tornarse carmín en las mejillas de Deidara.

El ojiazul escapó de los brazos del otro hombre y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios arqueados.

-¡Eres un baka, uhn! ¿Dónde diablos estuviste todo el maldito día? –exclamó, notando que el decir aquello sonaba coma la esposa histérica que se ponía como una furia cuando el marido llegaba tarde a la casa, aunque claro, ya lo había dicho, demonios.

La sonrisa del moreno creció. ¿"Su" rubio estaba enfadado con él por haber aparecido tan tarde? Decidió ignorar sutilmente su pregunta:

-Oh~… Sí me extrañaste… Qué dulce eres, Deidara…

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Quién te dijo que te extrañé?! Sólo es curiosidad, uhn… -el rubio sentía como su rostro de calentaba y aquel inoportuno sonrojo se hacía más fuerte. Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malo mintiendo?

-Pues… -Madara se acercó más a él- La curiosidad mató al gato…

Dicho esto, posó sus labios sobre los contrarios, besándolos apasionadamente. Deidara intentó resistirse, pero cuando entreabrió sus labios para protestar, el ojirojo aprovechó para introducir su lengua en aquella húmeda y deliciosa cavidad bucal del ojiazul, saboreándola en su totalidad.

Cuando la inoportuna falta de aire hizo su aparición, ambos fueron obligados a dejarlo. Madara observó al menor y vio que sus pequeñas mejillas estaban puramente sonrojadas, y sus hermosos orbes azulados tenían un brillo débil pero muy dulce.

El Uchiha junto su frente contra la del más pequeño, mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Admitirás que me extrañaste? –susurró.

-Tobi… -el ojiazul mordió suavemente su labio inferior y casi hubiera parecido que aquel fuerte rojo de sus pómulos crecía un poco más-… Eres un idiota, uhn…

Madara no se rindió.

-Oh~ -fingió una expresión triste- ¿Aún no lo dices? No importa… lo harás… te prometo que esta noche lo harás… -su voz cambió en cuestión de segundos a aquella tan profunda y masculina que Deidara conocía tan bien… y que también le gustaba más.

El rubio suspiró.

Ya sabía lo que se venía.

Esa noche, apenas llegaran a la cueva, Madara lo besaría apasionadamente, luego comenzaría con las excitantes caricias, y luego… lo de siempre. Lo haría gemir, jadear y gritar extasiado hasta que diga algo tan estúpido como admitir que había esperado su llegada todo el maldito día.

**...···FIN···...**

**Fin!!! **Háh, Dei-chan, admite que extrañaste a ese Uchiha sexy, seme supremo, etc x3!!! Oh~.... ¿¿cómo convencerá Mada-seme a Dei-uke *-*?? xD

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y juro que haré los fics con retraso y muy pronto tendremos las 5 páginas MadaDeI Ó_Ó!!!**

Okeii, hasta prontito, ojalá hayan disfrutado este fic :D.

**_...···MaDaDeIlAnDiA Y KaKuHiLaNdIa DoMInAráN El MuNdO···... _**(P.D: Yeah, Anni!! ¿Cómo me hago habitante de KakuHilandia? xD)


End file.
